Glee: The Next Generation
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: The next generation of New Directions try to restore glee club to it's former glory.  Original characters  Rated T, just in case.


**Hi, I'm Rachel. I actually got this idea about two hours ago while thinking about what I should write next. I was torn between a glee fic and a Harry Potter next generation fic and my mind kind of mashed the two together and gave me this. Like I said, I got this idea just two hours ago, so that gave me just enough time to create sixteen original characters and write this little preview here. That means this is completely unedited. I just thought I should write this down while it was fresh in my mind and post a little preview to see how people react to the idea. So I'd really appreciate it if you left me a review saying what you think. **

**That being said, if I do continue, I'm not quite sure when that will be. I'm in the middle of a Harry Potter fic right now and I already swore to make that my top priority until I finished it. (I wasn't even going to write the preview until I finished my other story, but I wanted to get it down while it was still fresh in my mind) So if you like the idea, make sure you subscribe to this story so you'll see if/when I post the first chapter.**

**Thanks for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy this little preview, despite the roughness of it. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schuester?" a tall girl in her early twenties knocked on the door frame of the glee room and peeked inside.<p>

"Come in," Will Schuester answered, not looking up from the list of names on the sign-up sheet in front of him. He ran his fingers through his salt-and-pepper hair and sighed. Only three kids had signed up this year. This was even worse than last years when his team of mediocre singers hadn't even placed at Sectionals. Ever since his original glee members had began to graduate, New Directions had gotten worse and worse. Maybe it was time for him to face the facts. Glee club was history.

"Mr. Schuester, I'd like to audition for glee," the girl said, stepping into the room and looking over Will's shoulder at the list.

"You?" Will asked, looking up at her. "But, didn't you graduate from Carmel High years ago?"

"Not exactly," she answered with a nervous chuckle, tucking a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear. "I figured I wouldn't need an education if I was going to be a star." Will groaned inwardly. If he had a nickle for every time he'd had a student make the exact same mistake.

"Turns out everyone else in Hollywood had the exact same dream as me," the girl continued. "So I decided it might be a good idea to come back to Ohio and get those last few credits and then maybe go to college. You know, so I'll have a fallback in case the whole star thing doesn't work out."

"Well, that's great to hear," Will said. "But I don't think there's going to be a glee club this year. As you can see, people aren't exactly lining up to join a show choir that can't even place at Sectionals. Even last years glee clubbers aren't coming back this year."

"Please, Mr. Schue," the girl begged, putting on her best puppy dog face. "Just give me some time to recruit some new talent. Trust me, I'm great at that. Back when I was in Vocal Adrenaline, I was in charge of finding students with hidden talent that might be able to help us."

"But at Carmel, being in glee club is a privilege, not an embarassment," Will reminded her. "It's a little bit different."

"Just give me a chance. If I can't get you twelve members by the end of the week, you can cancel glee, but I for one am not going down with out a fight." Will smiled.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "Here, add your name to the list." He handed her the clipboard with the list on it. She scrawled her name on the fourth line and handed it back to him.

"Four down, eight to go," she smiled optimistically before turning on her heel and sauntering out of the room, no doubt to start looking for new recruits. "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Schue," she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Nice to see you too, Beth," he answered. "And welcome to McKinley."


End file.
